


the best part of waking up

by moboe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fallen!cas, grumpy!dean, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moboe/pseuds/moboe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't know why, but he hated the Folgers jingle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best part of waking up

Dean didn't know why, but he absolutely despised the Folgers jingle. “The best part of waking up—” Bullshit. Dean knew for a fact that there was no “best part of waking up.” He hated waking up; being dragged out of his dreams and back into the harsh reality of his life. And besides, he was positive even if he did enjoy mornings—which he absolutely did not—he was 100% goddamned sure that the best part of it would not be a cup of crappy coffee. The fact that he didn't even like coffee (except for the times when it was helping him get over a nasty hangover) probably added to his hatred for the commercial. 

And he knew that his dislike was irrational. Yeah, it makes sense to not like it—who _does?_ —but the fact that it made him visibly angry was a little bit much. Maybe it was just because he felt it was an injustice that anyone else dare have a good morning with their cup of coffee that tasted like ass when he had to get up each godforsaken morning and save the world. The sorry asses that were enjoying their cup of joe usually didn't even thank him, just told him to leave and not to drop into their lives again. (He supposed that it was understandable that they wanted them to leave—it did appear as though the monsters followed him; when in reality he was the one doing the chasing-after.)

But that was then. And this is now. Don't be fooled, Dean still hates the Folgers jingle. But he does feel a little differently on the subject of waking up. Before, he would wake up to a too-cold bed, still in his clothes from the day before, sleeping on top of the covers. Usually, there would be a half empty beer bottle on the floor from where he dropped it, and his arms would be tightly crossed over his chest, almost as if to warm himself. He'd always wake up with a bad taste in his mouth—the after-effects of alcohol—and he always felt like something was missing.

Now, though, Dean would wake up with the blankets thrown loosely over himself (sometimes his feet would be left uncovered because _someone_ insisted on being a cover-hog), a body humming with warmth next to him. He was usually at least stripped down to pajama bottoms, and there was almost never empty bottles littering the floor. He woke up with the desire to fall back into the recesses of sleep, rather than getting up and trudging through the day so it would be over. And it was because of his angel. His ex-angel, one should say. 

Dean and Castiel shared the bed, and when Dean woke up to find Cas still sleeping, their legs intertwined and their foreheads pressed together, it was good. It was good to wake up to Cas. Dean liked being able to sometimes just close his eyes and drift back off to sleep, one hand carded through Castiel's mass of black hair.

He supposed it was possible that that was the reasoning behind why he hated the commercial so much now. Because to Dean, the best part of waking up was opening his eyes and still finding Cas. And for Folgers to even _attempt_ to compare that to drinking a crappy cup of coffee—he had a problem with it. They weren't the same in any aspect—and it pissed Dean off that they could imply that anything could be better than waking up next to Castiel.


End file.
